


Breathless

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "Happy Birthday sweetheart." Eliot whispered softly as a kiss was placed on his forehead.He finally came back to himself and looked up at this beautiful man.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Quentin Coldwater had his birthday on July 20th. He's alive with his friends and family. This is way in the future. Eliot and Quentin have been married for a while. Ted is alive and they live in New Jersey nearby. 
> 
> It took me a bit longer than I wanted to get this out. I was almost finished and then Saturday happened and I just couldn't get in the right headspace, but it's done and Quentin got a lovely birthday orgasm from Eliot.

It had been quite a long day. A good day as it mostly was with his birthday these days as opposed to when he was younger. All he wanted to do was just relax in bed with his favorite book. 

The kids had woken them both up earlier than he would've liked. He loved them he did, but Margo’s knee had hit him in the side and it was painful. Eliot though being wonderful ushered all three towards the kitchen to make breakfast for him, he assumed.

He'd gotten about an hour more of sleep before their youngest; Sebastian; jumped on him and whispered happy birthday in his ear. He turned over and scooped him up onto his lap as he sat up. Margo and Theo held the tray with the food and coffee on it. He smiled and kissed them all and thanked them. It was a jumbled mess of scrambled eggs and toast. Eliot was a saint for not taking control over the presentation.

They'd taken the kids on the train into the city afterwards to his favorite bookstore. The one with the great kids reading nook and storytime. Theo; ten years old now; took his younger siblings to look at the children's section to play with the puppets while he and Eliot made their way over to the fantasy section. Or rather Eliot followed him while he was meandering. 

He found a book he'd been wanting for a while. He’d kept putting off buying it because he just had. There wasn’t a good reason. But since it was his birthday he figured he should just treat himself. 

They walked over to Washington Square Park afterwards to eat the packed lunch Eliot had made on the picnic blanket that Eliot had brought along. It was perfect. Theo and Margo chased each other around the nearby trees while Sebastian tried to keep up. 

They took the train back about 4 in the afternoon. Theo and Margo each took a hand of his and poor little Sebastian collapsed against Eliot's chest as he was carried. 

Their littlest was awake by dinner though which wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. His dad had walked over from his house. He was so glad they’d been able to find a great house in the same neighborhood he had grown up in. Margo had started a picky phase, so spaghetti was the choice that all parties involved had approved of. Eliot’s spaghetti was pretty amazing, but he might be a little biased. 

Eliot had made a beautiful chocolate cake, but given the amount of candles and sprinkles he assumed their children had helped out a bit. The sounds of all their voices singing him happy birthday made him laugh as he blew the candles out. 

He was given three lovely presents from their children. Theo had found a pocket watch that he had been so excited to give him and it was beautiful. Margo gave him a pencil holder Aunt Julia had helped her make for his desk. And last but of course not least Sebastian had given him a finger painting that supposedly said happy birthday, but he was three so who knew. His dad gave him a rather beautiful Fillory paperweight for his office at Rutgers. 

Eliot hadn't given him a present, but they'd been married for thirteen years, so it wasn't a big deal. And honestly just wrangling the kids for most of the day and being with all of them was enough of a present.He didn't need anything really. After everything they had been through back when they were younger, after Eliot had been possessed and he’d ended up in a coma. He was just happy they were able to have this. To have a family, to be able to have this normalcy it was enough. 

So here he was in bed reading Fillory in the last few hours of his birthday. All three kids had gotten baths, bedtime stories and lullabies. Eliot had just walked in from telling Sebastian once again that he did not need another glass of water. He half expected their three year old to yell out something else as he was in that stage. 

He peered over his book as he watched Eliot undress. They could be together for a hundred years and he would still be in awe of this man. The way Eliot undid his tie and took off that vest. 

He tried to go back to the paragraph he'd read about four times already as Eliot got under the covers. 

He re-read it a fifth time as he felt a familiar set of lips on his shoulder. 

"El what are you doing?" he asked as he re-read the same part for a sixth time. He would much rather figure out what his lovely husband was getting at than read about Jane and the watcher woman again. He knew where that led anyway. 

"I'm giving you your present darling." Eliot replied with that smirk on his face. And with that Eliot began kissing down his chest, moving slowly towards. exactly where he'd assumed Eliot's destination was.He let out a cry as Eliot sucked a nipple. 

He choked on a moan while closing the book. He did not want to try and read those same sentences for a seventh time. He put the book on the nightstand along with his glasses as he awaited what was to come. 

"You didn't have to do that. You could've kept reading." He heard Eliot remark as a head lifted out from the covers to look at him. 

"No I definitely had to do that if you're doing what I think you're doing." he smirked back knowing full and well he would not be able to 

Eliot feigned hurt and then smiled a wicked little grin as Eliot went back to kissing that part of his hip he knew was Eliot's favorite. 

His breath hitched as he felt Eliot move farther down. 

He felt Eliot's gaze as his boxers were pulled off of him by nimble fingers that he had grown oh so used to. 

A soft moan escaped his lips as Eliot licked the tip of his cock. 

"Hey enough of that! Do I need to put my hand over your mouth before you wake the children" Eliot scolded him playfully. The thought of Eliot's hand over his mouth dampening out the filthy sounds he always seemed to make just made his arousal spike more.

"I'll try and be good I promise" he replied with a smirk of his own.

"You better." Eliot responded licking a stripe from the tip all the way to his balls. “You know what scratch that. I wanna hear you scream babe.” Eliot gave him another wicked smile, “Perks of knowing sound dampening spells honey.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that because of course Eliot had. This was how it always started. Eliot would tease him with slow licks along his shaft to begin with. After a few more frustrating licks he finally felt his cock engulfed in that wet hot mouth that was perfect. He moaned as Eliot sucked and massaged his balls. Oh holy fuck Eliot was so good at this. 

Knowing only Eliot could hear him, he let out a loud moan as Eliot took him deeper. He reached down and fisted his hands through Eliot's beautiful curls. 

A wave of noises crashed through his mouth as Eliot sucked him harder. It wasn't long before he felt himself getting close.

"El, El, El I'm…...I'm close" He panted the warning. 

A finger reached up to shush him as Eliot didn't pull off. 

He came crying Eliot's name and Eliot took all of him. Eliot finally pulled off and came back to wrap those lovely arms around him. 

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Eliot whispered softly as a kiss was placed on his forehead.

He finally came back to himself and looked up at this beautiful man. 

"You didn't have to do that El. I love you and that was incredible, but I would've been fine with a gift card." 

"Darling have you met me? When have I ever given anyone a gift card. I love you and I wanted to and honestly I love your cock. It was as much a gift for me as you babe."

He couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Eliot into a kiss. 

"I love you too El. You know I love your cock as well and I could you know."

Eliot shook his head, "Tonight's about you sweetheart. You can definitely wake me up in the morning with one though." 

"I think that can be arranged."

"Good. Now go to sleep. We have three terrors that will awake in five hours."

He laughed again as he curled himself into Eliot falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
